On The Run
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella shows up in Ithica, New York. She's running from the Mofia. But why? Takes place during New Moon.
1. Prologe part1

BPOV

I pulled up to the house to find my dad home. It was weird I was always home before him. Luckily today was the last day of school so I could suffer alone in silence. I still want Edward but I am getting over it with the help of Jacob. I got out of the truck and my dad came rushing out.

"Bella get inside now I need to talk to you." He sounded frantic.

I rushed inside to see what was so urgent.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella go up to your room and pack whatever you can." He ordered.

"But I have plans with Angela tommorrow. I thought you wanted me to hang out with my friends."

"Don't argue just do it."

I sulked up the stairs. When I got to my room I pulled out my duffle bag and threw some clothes in it. I also threw my birthday presents in there. I had found the ones I got from the Cullen's during a fit. After that I got my messenger bag and threw my cd player, laptop, and other things in there. I then went back down the stairs with my bags and found my dad pacing the living room.

"Dad what's going on your scaring me?"

He handed me a large manilla envelope, "Drive as fast as you can to LA. I got you a more stable vehicle. When you get to LA open the envelope. Do not open it before you get there. I love you. Every thing you need is in that envelope. If I never see you again know that I love you very much and you are the best daughter a man can ask for."

"Dad what's going on?"

He handed me a set of keys, "I love you." He gave me a hug, "Be safe and do what I tell you. Do not call me." He pulled away and I saw tears in his eyes, "Give me your phone."

I handed him my phone. He gave me a totally different one.

"Don't call anybody you know and trust no one." He ordered me, "Now go!"

I ran out of the house. I saw a black Jeep. It was the same models as Emmett's. I got in and started it. I opened up the glove box to put the envelope in it and a gun and knife fell out. I put everything back and sped away. It took me two days but I made it to LA alive. When I got there I checked into a hotel and took the envelope with me. When I got to the room I tore open the envelope.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped after I read it.


	2. Prologe part2

APOV

I was fliping through the channels looking for somthing to watch and decided on the news. I put it on mute. It was pretty boring till Bella's face poped up on the screen. I gasped. Jasper was by my side in a second.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned up the tv.

"18 year old Bella Swan is missing today. It was just a case in the small town of Forks until her father was found shot in the house that they lived in together. Cheif Swan is alive and in a coma. Ms. Swan's truck and her stuff are all still in the house. The FBI and Homeland Securty were called in because the shooting looks like the work of the Russian Moffia. We will keep you posted." The news lady said.

I just stared at the TV in shock. What was Bella doing with the Russian Moffia. Just then the rest of the family burst through the front door.

"Alice why are you thinking about Bella and the Russian Moffia?" Edward yelled.

"Edward I need everybody to sit down." They did as I asked, "Bella is missing."

"Alice how does this fit?"

"Charlie was found shot in his house. Bella's stuff is still there but she's not. The shooting looks like the work of the Russian Moffia." I explained.

"What was Bella doing with the Moffia?" Emmett asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"We have to find her before it's too late." Rosalie said.

"Rose not that I'm complaining but you suddenly like Bella?" I asked.

"No I just hate seeing my family in pain."

"I'll start looking for her."


	3. Ithaca

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

BPOV

I am living in Ithaca, New York. I have been taking teaching assistant classes for 5 months. It is a one year course. As part of the class I have to go into a school and help out the teacher. I choose the high school. I live in a house on the edge of town. I carry a gun around in my purse at all times. I work at a tutoring center for kids. I mostly take the stubborn high schoolers. I pulled into the school and locked my Jeep. After making sure I have a pocket knife in my back pocket and my gun in my purse I walk in. I go directly to the office.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Mason. I am here to assist a teacher." I said politely.

"Hi I'm Laura. I am the principal. You will be working in Mr. Rupp's biology class." The lady behind the counter says.

"Can you tell me where it's at?" I ask.

"You are going to go out this door and take a right. At the end of the hall you will go up the staircase. When you reach the top you will take another right. Go down to the end of that hall and take another right. Last door on the right." She told me.

"I take it this is a big school."

"Yes" She said handing me a key, "The teacher isn't here yet so you will have to let yourself in. You can keep that key as long as you work here."

"Thank you" I left the office and walked down the hall toward the class.

When I get there it is still early so the teacher isn't there yet. The door is locked so I use the key the principal gave me. It is a big class room. 10 minutes later the teacher walks in.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Mason. You can call me Ella. I'll be your assistant." I said standing up.

"Hi I'm Matt Rupp. Call me Matt. You seem very young."

"I just graduated from high school 6 months ago. My father is a military man and made me leave as soon as I graduated. I started collage 1 month later." I told him.

"So are you from around here?"

"No"

"Well the students will be here soon so I better give you some information. We have 2 new students today. They are both in first hour. They are adopted siblings I believe. You can use the desk in the far right corner. After they come that will be the only empty spot. I am going to have you take attendance, pass out papers, make copies, and I will probably add to that list. Go ahead and get settled in."

20 minutes later the students started filing in. The door opens. I go ridgid. Edward and Alice walk in.


	4. First Day

EPOV

Bella has been missing 6 months. She would be 19 now. They never found her and her father is still in a coma. She's assumed dead. We are starting school today. When we first moved here we didn't do anything because we were all so depressed. We are finally starting school. Today is the first day. We just pulled up to the new school.

"Edward are you sure your ready for this. We can always go home and wait a few more months." Emmett said.

"Bella is probably dead. She would want us to move on."

"Edward think positive." Alice smiled.

"Alice you haven't had any visions. Charlie probably isn't going to wake up. We will never know what happened to her."

"Edward she is still alive I can feel it." Jasper assured me.

"Edward she might just have not made any decisions." Alice tried to comfort me.

"Alice I don't know anybody who can go 6 months without making a decision."

"Bro listen Alice could been hunting when the decision was made. Any thing could happened. Like Jasper I have a feeling she's alive." Emmett told me.

"I hate to break this touching family moment but we will be late if we don't get going." Rosalie said.

Alice and I headed off to our first hour. Our schedules had been mailed to us. It was biology. I walked in and saw the one person I thought I would never see again. Bella.


	5. Meeting

BPOV

They could not be here. I am just imagining things. During class I wrote a note that I would slip to Edward if he tried to talk to me. After class I told the teacher that I left somthing in my car. I hurried out into the hall and was stopped by Alice.

"Bella where have you been. You look totally different." She said happily.

"I'm sorry you got me mixed up with someone else." I stuck out my hand to shake. The note was folded in my hand, "I'm Elizabeth Mason." I made sure that she had the note.

She just nodded her head and walked away.

APOV

After Bella slipped me the note and lied to me I knew somthing was up. I had the entire family meet in the parking lot during lunch.

"Alice what's up. I want to get inside and talk to Bella." Edward said.

"Bella's here!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Guys settle down. Somthing is up. She goes by Elizabeth Mason now and she slipped me a note when I talked to her. I have not read it so I am going to read it aloud now." I told them, "Hello, as you now know I am alive. I can not be called Bella in public. If you are in school call me Ms. Mason. Meet me at quickie mart after school if you want to talk. I will follow you guys home. It has to seem very casual. If you love me you will do as I ask."

"What is going on? Her father is shot by the Moffia and she changes her name. We have to go to that meeting." Jasper says.

The bell rings and we hurry off to class. After school lets out I am the first by the car and climb into the drivers seat. When the rest of the family gets there I take off. I get to the store to find Bella loading her car.

"Ms. Mason!" I call.

"Your Alice right."

"Yes I was not expecting to find you here. But since you are here if its not too much trouble can you come over to my house and help me with my homework?"

"I would be delighted dear."

Bella got in her car and I got back in mine. She followed us to our house. When we got there I got out of the car first. Bella was doing somthing in her car so she got out last. When she did the sound of gunfire filled the air. Bella ducked behind her car and pulled a gun out of her purse. She started shooting better than most cops. I heard two grunts in the trees and silence filled the air. I ran over to her. It looked like she had been shot in the shoulder. She crouched down and carefully made her way to the house. She had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Q&A

BPOV

After a second Carlisle came over to me.

"Bella I need to take care of your shoulder."

I stood up and looked at him. He motioned for me to follow him. He took me up to his office and had me sit down side ways on the couch. He took my shirt off and looked at my shoulder. He got out some supplies and 30 minutes later I was patched up. I was glad the bullet went straight through. If it hadn't I would've had to go to the hospital. He told me that I would have to wear a sling for a while. We then went downstairs where the entire family was waiting for us.

"Bella please tell us what is going on." Esme begged.

"First off you have to call me Elizabeth or Ella. If anybody finds out who I really am I won't be able to be patched up again." I started, "Second I don't know how to explain whats going on."

"Why don't you start with why the Mofia is after you." Alice suggested, "And then you can tell us why people are firing bullets at you. Then you can mention why you know how to shoot a gun. Then you could elaborat on the name change. After that you could-"

"ALICE! I get the point." I pulled out the piece of paper my dad had given me 6 months ago. I handed it to her, "On the last day of school he got home before me. He took me into the house and told me to pack. He then handed me a manilla envelope. He told me to drive to LA and never look back. I was told spacificly to open that envelope when I got to LA. Not before. Once I saw what was in the envelope I changed my name and learned how to shoot.I also as you can see cut my hair died it black and started acting like Alice."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Emmett asked.

"There was alot in that envelope. In big bold letters my dad told me that I was never to contact anybody from my past again."

"What about witness protection?" Rose sounded curious.

"They have spies."

"So basicly you don't have a past. What is your cover story?" Edward asked.

"I say that my dad is dead, that he died in a car crash that made me forget my past."

My phone rang and I looked at the caller id.

"Maria!"

"Ella your have to run. They are sending in the rest of the forces you cant fight them off."

"What if I had help? I have 7 very willing body guards right now."

"Ella they will get to you. You have to go."

"Alright" I got up, "I have to go.I love you."

"You can't leave." Emmett protested.

"I have to."


	7. Please Don't Leave Me

BPOV

I started to walk out the door but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella I still love you. I lied to you all those months ago. Please don't leave."

"Edward they will blow up your house. A little girl died because of me. I was walking through the park to work. Right as the man fired the wind shifted and the little girl died."

"Bella then we can move."

"It's not like that OK. I have moved 3 times in 6 months. They will track us down and kill us. There are only 8 more coming after me. Everyone else in the Mafia doesn't care. Please let me do this."

"Bella you can't kill all 8."

"For your information Mr. Cullen I have killed exactly 13 of them. So don't tell me that I can't kill the rest."

"Please we can protect you."

"Edward I have survived getting poisoned, getting stabbed, car blowing up, and being beat. I now can add being shot to that list. I can protect myself."

"Bella please stay here."

"I will come back as soon as I can."


	8. Ready for Anything

BPOV

I run out the door and to my car. All of the Cullen's are still in shock about what I have survived. Edward is shocked that I am leaving him. When I am on the highway I make a plan. I can't go home because no doubt a ambush will be waiting. I don't have any friends so I can't go to a friends house. The only clear option is paying cash at a hotel located on the edge of town. I pull up to the hotel. I give the clerk my fake ID and the money.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask her.

"What do you need dear?"

"If anybody comes here looking for me, tell them you don't know where I am. Please make sure your co-workers do too."

"May I ask why?"

"I am trying to get away from my boyfriend. He cheated on me and I just need some space. He has a lot of friends and family that would help find me." It wasn't a total lie. I was hiding from the Cullen's.

"Your secret is safe with me."

I went up to my room and locked the door. I had a suitcase that I kept with me at all times in case I had to suddenly run. I made sure to bring in my weapons. I climbed into bed and prayed that I would see the light again.

OoOoOoOo

When I woke up I was ready for anything. I got dressed in black slacks, a black bulletproof cami, and a black suit coat. I put my shoulder holster on and grabbed my semi automatic 32mm. I put on my ankle holster and put my military grade knife in it. I put on a pair of black boots with special heels. The heels had spikes on them so that I kicked somebody they would get cut. In my coat pocket I slid some mace. I made sure that I had my pocket knife in my purse. I pinned my hair up and concealed some very deadly spikes in it. When I was sure I could survive anything I headed to the school.

I pulled up to the school and saw that the Cullens were already there. Alice skipped up to me.

"Good morning Ms. Mason. Thank you for helping me last night."

"No problem Alice."

"Are you prepared for the day?" She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I would love to talk but I'm running late. See you in a few minutes."

EPOV

After Bella ran out on us I went up to my room. I started doing some research. There had to be a way I could get Bella to listen to us. I stayed up there till it was time for school. The whole way to school I was lost in thought. When we got there I realized Bella wasn't there yet. She pulled in soon after. Alice skipped up to her.

"Good morning Ms. Mason. Thank you for helping me last night."

"No problem Alice."

"Are you prepared for the day?" She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I would love to talk but I'm running late. See you in a few minutes."

When Alice came back she looked pretty freaked out.

"Guys when did she become a weapons expert?"

"She won't touch anything dangerous. The fact that she knows how to shoot a gun surprises me." Emmett replied.

"She' s wearing a bulletproof vest. She has a gun, a knife, a pocket knife, killer shoes, killer hair pins, and mace."

"Alice now is not the time to comment on her sense of fashion." Jasper said.

"I wasn't commenting on her sence of fashion. Her hair pins are deadly spikes and her shoes have deadly spikes."

The bell rang and we rushed off to class. Bella was turning into a killing machine fast.

**That's it. But I need to know what you think of the story so you have to review. You will get answers soon. But it is a mystery so not too soon. Click review.**


	9. Cops

BPOV

The day passed quickly. As I was walking to my car I heard some rustling in the line of trees behind the school. I was always the last one to leave during the day. I pulled out my gun with my good arm. A man stepped out of the woods with his hands up.

"You caught me." He smiled.

It was a trap. He didn't have any weapons and nobody would give themselves up that easily. I whipped around and saw a man approaching me with knife. I quickly put a bullet in his brain. I was tackled to the ground by the other man. I rolled over and shot him in the chest. I quickly pushed him off me and saw another man in the trees. I shot him too. I put my gun back in its holster. I got in the car and drove away. When I was about a mile away I called 911.

"911 whats your emergency?" A female asked.

"There are 3 dead people in the high school parking lot." I hung up.

If she wanted to trace it she wouldn't have had time. Not only that but this was a prepaid cell phone. My dad had bought it with cash so there was no way of knowing who made the call. The Mafia was getting smarter though. At first they sent one of their weakest members. After 3 of them failed they started sending 2 weak members. After 3 failed tries with that they sent 1 skilled member. After losing 2 of them they got pissed and sent 2 of their best. Now they were sending 3 of the remaining 8. they were running out of people fast. Next they would probably send all five. When I got back to the hotel I turned on the news. They started with a weather report. I sat and watched it. Luckily my crime wasn't on there yet. After that I took a shower. I then ordered room service. I got a call saying that the school would be closed till they cleared the parking lot. Until then it was a crime scene. At 10 I turned on the news again. This time it was the first story that played.

"3 men were found dead at the high school this afternoon. Someone called 911 reporting the bodies. Some video footage was caught. It looks like the men attacked the woman and she fought back. Based on the footage she is described as 6' with short black hair. The police say that it looks like she is wearing a sling in the footage. They could not get a look at her face. The footage shows her getting in her car and driving away. Unfortunently the police couln't get a licence plate number. Her car is described as a black Jeep. If you know where this woman is please contact the police." The anchor woman said as some video footage flashed across the screen.

Time to leave the town. I will get in my car and burn the sling so they can't get DNA off it. I will drive a few towns over and stay in a hotel. I can die my hair blond. That could work. There are so many woman out there driving black Jeeps so I won't have to get rid of my car. But where would I go? While I am thinking that over somebody knocks on the door. I go over and look through the peep hole. It is a cop.

"One minute!" I call.

I take the sling off and throw it under the bed. Since I was wearing boots when I got attacked I am alot shorter. For a safety measure I hide the boots under the bed. I also throw the clothes that I wore that day under the bed. I then go to answer the door.

"Hello" I say.

"Miss do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"May I ask what this is about?"

"There was a shooting today and you fit the description."

"I saw it on the news. But officer I am not wearing a sling and I am like half a foot shorter than the woman they described on the news."

"Can I come in so that we can talk?"

"Sure" I move out of the way to let him in.

"First off what is your name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon"

"May I see some ID?

"Yeah just let me get it." I go to my purse. I keep three IDs in there at all times. On one I am Alice. On another I am Elizabeth and the other is my legal one. I pull out the one that says I'm Alice and hand it to the officer.

"I see that you live in Detroit, MI what are you doing here?"

"I am taking a scenic route to New York. I love forests."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"Black Jeep"

"Can you tell me where you were this afternoon?"

"I was at the Quickie Mart. I was dieing for some Pepsi."

"Do you have a reciept or a bottle to prove it?"

"No I threw them out."

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"Yes I am checking out tomorrow. I was planning on driving to New York but I want to go home now. I am afraid that there is a murder on the loose."

"Write down your phone number and we will be in touch."

I wrote down the number of my house in Detroit. I wasn't planning on going there considering that they were probably waiting for me there but now I have to. I then tell him good night.


	10. Welcome Home

BPOV

I feel horrible about leaving the Cullen's but I have to. I will keep my promise though and come back to them. I drove to my house. It was early, about 7:30am. I had checked out and paid in cash. When I got to my house I pulled out my gun. I got inside and found my house completely empty. I grabbed everything I owned which wasn't much. In the end I had loaded my car with some bedding, an inflatable mattress, my duffel bag of clothes, my messenger bag, and my table set which consisted of two folding chairs and a folding table. I called work and told them that I wasn't going to make it in for a few days and that I didn't know when or if I'd make it back. I put my sling back on once I was on the road. I wanted my shoulder to heal as much as possible. It took me about 5 hours to make it home. I sped most of the way. When I got home there was a silver Volvo, Black Mercedes, and Silver Jeep in the small driveway. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house carrying the mattress. I found Edward and Emmett having a thumb war on a box in the middle of my living room. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen scolding how empty my house was and I could hear the girls upstairs with Jasper judging what to do about me. Everybody stopped when I put the mattress down.

"What is your name here?" Edward asked.

"Alice better not laugh at this." I muttered, "Mary Alice Brandon."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Alice was by my side in an instant.

"Your using my name?" She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah why I am also using Edward's mom's name."

She grabbed me in a huge hug. I could also feel Emmett hugging me from behind.

"Listen I hate to break up this moment but I have a few questions." They let me go, "First how did you find my house? Second how did you find me? And third how did you get in?"

"First Alice, second Alice, third window." Jasper replied.

"I can't believe you guys tracked me down even after I told you I was too dangerous to be around."

"Well we were going to stay away until we saw you on the news. Let me tell you, you are a killer fighter no pun intended." Emmett said.

"I must be in trouble, Emmett is being serious."

Everyone laughed.

"I have to make a phone call." I informed them.

"Then we are going to unload your car." Edward said.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you so why waste my energy trying."

They walked out the door and I called the city to have my utilities turned on. The Cullen's got the furniture back quickly.

"So Bella when is the moving truck going to get here?" Alice asked.

"What moving truck?"

"Well there has to be more than a table, two chairs, bedding, a couple of bags, and a blow up mattress." Alice replied.

"That is all I own."

Once again you could've heard a pin drop in the room. Nobody was even breathing. They all had there mouths wide open and their eyes were popping out of their head.

"You are so going shopping right now!" Alice yelled, "I don't know how you can live like that."

"I travel a lot so why bother with furnishing a house. Go outside I will be there in a minute."

They walked out of the house and I pulled the gun out from the safe I had in the kitchen cupboard. It was my favorite and I had to leave it here last time I came here. When I walked outside the sound of gunfire filled the air.


	11. Pick up the Pieces

BPOV

I had nothing to hide behind so I just laid down flat on my stomach. I hadn't put my gun in my purse yet so I turned the safety off. I slid my arm out of the sling and did a quick analysis of the situation. 5 guns were being fired, 2 to my left, 2 to my right, and one from across the street. Since the street I live on is nothing but empty houses they could be hiding anywhere. The Cullen's started to get out of the car but I motioned for them to stay down. They would just get in the way. I aimed and started shooting to my right. After a few shoots I started shooting towards my left. After a few shots that way I started shooting across the street. I realized after a few shots that now there was only being one gun fired. It was to my right. I took aim and started firing. After a few shots it became quiet. I stayed still listening for a few seconds. I cautiously stood up and made my way to the bushes that circled my property. After a quick inspection I found everyone dead. It was finally over. I could go home and get my life back. I stood up straight and walked towards the cars. They all rushed out.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked franticly looking me over.

"I'm fine Edward. You worry too much."

"I told you not to do this alone."

"Edward everybody that is after me is now dead. I can become Bella again and go home. Not that I am going to do it but I could."

"Bella why don't you want to go home. You are assumed dead. Wouldn't it be nice to not hide?" Jasper said.

"I want to go home and start living again but I have to find my dad and find out what happened to him. I have to know if he's alive. I haven't spoken to him in 6 months."

"Bella your father is in a coma at Forks Memorial Hospital." Esme said.

"How long? What happened?"

"A week after he reported you missing he was shot." Edward replied.

"I guess I'm going back to Forks but first I need Alice's help."

"At your service Bella."

"How do you get hair dye out of your hair?"

"Lemon juice, coconut milk, and baking soda."

"Where am I going to get coconut milk from?"

"I have some in the car. I saw a use for it. I have the entire solution already made."

"Why don't we go in to the house. I will have Alice help me with my hair. I can head back to Fork tomorrow."

"We are comming with you Bella." Emmett said.

"Whatever you guys want to do."

I walked back into the house and Edward and Emmett walked to the car. A few minutes later they walked back in with a plasma TV.

"What are you guys doing with that in your car?"

"Alice" They answered at the same time.

They plugged in the television and turned on the news.

"A serial killer is on the loose tonight. 13 people between LA and New York have been shoot and killed with the same gun. There are another 3 in Detroit with the same characteristics. The woman changes her appearance. In one video she has long blond hair. In another long red hair and short black hair in another. She is about 6'. The police do not have a good description of her face. If you know where this woman is or why she is doing this please call the FBI." The announcer said.

"That is just perfect now I am wanted by the FBI." I said.

"Bella is a serial killer!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh shut up. When I go back to Forks I will explain everything to the cops and when my dad wakes up he can back me up. It was self defence. I even have scars to prove it."

"Lets go get you hair back to normal." Alice said.

I followed her up to the bathroom and half an hour later my hair was back to normal. It was no longer spiked up so it was a bit longer. It went down to about my shoulder and had a little bit of a wave to it. I went back downstairs and saw the boys playing video games. I went out to my car and got the air mattress inflater. I took it back in and blew up the mattress. By the time I got that done it was dinner time. I picked up the phone and ordered pizza. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I haven't cooked anything in 6 months. It would be kind of hard packing a fridge and stove in my Jeep." I told him.

"Bella you are one of a kind."

"And proud of it."

The pizza arrived and I ate quickly. After that I went straight to bed. I felt Edward climb in next to me and I snuggled close to his chest.


	12. Reunited

BPOV

I am nervous as hell. I am in Edward's Volvo right now. Jasper is in the backseat attempting to calm me. When we left Detroit yesterday morning I was a nervous wreck but Jasper could fix that. We are now 10 miles outside of Forks and not even Jasper can help me. I want to see my dad and friends again but I don't know what will happen. Edward keeps trying to dazzle me but that isn't even working. I start taping my fingers on the window.

"Edward try humming my lullaby again. That might calm me down."

"Bella I am going to put you to sleep if I keep humming it."

"If Jasper tries any harder to calm me he will put me in a coma."

"Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"Anything could happen. My dad could arrest me, my friends could tell me that they never want to see me again because I am a cold blooded killer. That's what I am. I killed those people. What if they had families?"

"BELLA! That is enough we are approaching the hospital. Put your cape on."

Alice had got me a cape. It hangs down to my knees and the hood covers my entire head. I was going to need it if I was going to make it to my dads hospital room undetected. I got out of the car and pulled the cape over my head. Carlisle walked up to me and took my hand. I walked in and kept my head down. After a while we stopped.

"Dr. Cullen what are you doing here?" A man asked.

"I heard that Charlie woke up. I want to find out what happened to Bella."

"Go on in."

We walked in and when the door closed I lifted my head and took off the hood. Charlie gasped.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. " He said.

"Dad it's safe. I did some research. Only 21 people were coming after us. They are all dead. But that means I need your help not getting arrested by the FBI. They are looking for me right now. They have a description that is unreliable though. According to them I am 6' tall and keep dyeing my hair."

"As soon as I get out of here we will talk. Right now go somewhere."

"I can stay with the Cullen's."

"I thought Edward didn't love you."

"Its complicated."

"Be safe they are letting me out of the joint tomorrow. I just won't talk about anything."

"Then we can both come out of the woodwork together."

I walked back out the door with the hood on.

oOoOoOo

My dad and I were sitting at the kitchen table trying to decide how to do this. It was finally decided that we would just go out to dinner together. When I opened the door for my dad a bell tinkled and a waitress looked up. She was shocked. She set down the coffee she was holding and ran over to us.

"I thought you two were goners. Who else knows that you are both alive?"

"We were going to figure out what to do over dinner." I replied.

"No need Mark is here. He was great at running this town."

We followed her over to a table in the corner where a man and some friends were sitting.

"Hey Mark" I greeted.

Mark was shocked to see me.

"You two are going down to the police station right now. I am calling the media, calling off the manhunt, and finding out what the hell happened. Bella disappears, Charlie gets shot, and then you both show up grinning like fools. I WANT ANSWERS!" Mark roared.


	13. Storytime

BPOV

The second we entered the police station people started staring at us and we were swarmed by the media. I also saw Angela off to the side. I ran up and gave her a one arm hug because my left arm was still in a sling. We then walked into my dad's office. There were 5 reporters, 3 cops, my mom, and Phil. So there were a total of 13 people in the room. My mom ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Where have you been baby? We thought you were dead."

"It's a long story."

"Well we have time." Mark said.

Everybody sat down and my dad started talking, "As you know Mark 6 months ago we arrested that mob dude."

"Yeah worked for a branch of the Mafia. He was hiding here because he thought he wouldn't get caught." Mark said.

"Well I received a note the following day saying that his people were coming after Bella and I. The note also informed us of spies in witness protection. So that day when Bella came home from school I handed he an envelope. It had a final note from me, instructions, the deeds to a couple houses I have hidden, the registration to a new car, about $5,000 in cash, and a 3x5 index card saying never to contact anyone from her past. I had just bought the car. I left the name blank on the registration because I gave her the name of a really good forger. I had also put a gun with extra bullets and a knife in her car. When she came home I gave her the envelope, the car, and said goodbye. I reported her missing the next day and was shot a few days later."

All eyes were on me now, "I followed my dad's instructions and drove to LA. When I found out what was in the envelope I was shocked. I got a few new identities and took shooting classes. After that I enrolled in a online collage class. I started working and acting like a normal person. I stayed in LA for a month before I was attacked and killed the attacker. While I was in LA I found out that there were 21 people coming after us. There would've been more but they weren't technically part of the Mafia. They were just a small branch that was in charge of assassinations. After I move out of LA I moved to Detroit then New York. I was attacked and shot at multiple times but always killed them. I always had a weapon on me. When I was in New York I ran into the Cullen's. I talked to them for a little bit before I ran out of the house. I went to a hotel and the next day for some reason I went back to my job. On my way out 3 more of them died. I then went to Detroit because I was wanted in New York. When I got to my house the Cullen's were there. Alice was planning on taking me out shopping because the only furniture I had was a folding table, 2 folding chairs, and a blow up mattress. When we walked out the door more shots. I killed them all. We went back into the house and stayed there that nigh. We started driving home the next day. It took us a little while but we got back to Forks."

"So let me get this straight, the Mafia came after you" nod, "you ran" nod, "Bella went on a killing spree" nod, "Charlie got shot" nod, "Bella ran into the Cullen's" nod, "Bella came back to Forks once it was safe" nod, "and this is just a guess but are you the Cross-Country Killer?"

"Unfortunately"

"Listen I will explain everything to the FBI and since your dad is a cop you will probably get off but you will still have to go to court."

"OK"

"Go out and face the music. Your face will be on every news channel tonight."

***************

That night I turned on the ten o'clock news.

"Bella and Charlie Swan are alive. The Mafia cam after them so they ran. But they are home safe now. Rumors are flying around that Miss Swan is the Cross-Country Killer. We will keep you posted."

Just great now I am a recognized killer.


	14. More Q&A

BPOV

The next morning I had to go grocery shopping. Considering no one had lived in the house for six months all the food was spoiled. I put on a hoodie and pulled it over my head. Once I got to the store I kept my head low unless I had to grab something off the shelf. I was on my way to the cash register when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around but kept my head low.

"Yes" I said.

"Bella I know its you." It was Angela.

I lifted my head,"Hi"

"I watched the news last night what happened?"

I told her the story. By the end her mouth was hanging open,"Wow"

"Listen I would love to stay but Charlie is probably starving to death right now so I have to go."

"Well I'll se you later."

"See ya"

I checked out and started loading the car. When I got home there were two very official and expensive cars parked in the street. I started carrying groceries in. When I got in the house there were two FBI agents in the living room.

"Dad can you help me unload the groceries?" I asked.

After we had got all the food in I started putting it away. While I was putting it away the female agent started talking to me.

"I'm Sarah"

"Bella"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Nobody is stopping you."

"How many people did you kill?"

"21"

"Why did you kill so many people?"

"I was protecting my dad and everyone I knew. I knew that eventually the Mafia would find out about my mom and all my friends so I had to protect them."

"Can you tell me how many you killed in each city?"

"I don't know the exact numbers but I can give you a guess. 5 in New York, 9 in Detroit, 5 in LA, and 2 on the road. Don't remember the states."

"How did you kill them?"

"Well the ones on the road I beat them. I stabbed 3 in Detroit, poisoned 2 in La, and shot the rest."

"Where did you get the gun, poison, and knife?"

"I got the gun and knife from my dad before I left. I bought rat poison at the store."

"Would you go to trial willingly for your crimes?"

"I would go to trial but I'd rather not be thrown in prison till the trial."

"Well as long as you don't try to run away we shouldn't have to arrest you."

"Can I make a phone call real quick?" I asked.

"Sure"

I went over to the phone and called my jobs in New York. I explained that I wasn't coming back to New York and that I was just going to transfer to Forks High. After much debate they agreed. I then called the city of Detroit and had my utilities shut off again. I then turned back to Sarah for more questions.

"Just a few more questions. Do you have any scars or anything to prove that it was self defense?"

"Yes"

"What is the sling from?"

"I was shot in the shoulder 4 or 5 days ago."

"Could we check medical records to prove the injuries?"

"You won't find anything I didn't go to hospitals."

She opened her mouth to ask another question but her phone rang,"Hello...I see...but why...shes just a scared kid...no I refuse to do that she already agreed to go willingly...she is not dangerous...I know shes on trial for 21 murders...I am not going to do it...I'll make you a deal we will find her a hotel post cops at the door...I will ask her if she will do it but I am not going to force her to...alright bye."

"What was that about?"

"That was my boss. Long story short he wants me to drag you to DC in cuffs. He insists your dangerous. I refused but I told him if it was OK with you I would put a tracker on your ankle. You will go to a federal court for trial in one week."

"Sweet I have always wanted to go to DC. When I we leaving. I want to see some of the sights in case I get thrown in the clink."

"Go pack we leave in the morning."


	15. Roadtrip

BPOV

I ran upstairs and dialed Edward's cell. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Edward"

"You sound happy."

"You want to go on a road trip."

"We just got back from driving cross country."

"I have to go to DC for the trial so I figured while we are over there we can visit the sights."

"Alright"

"Yay! Send Alice over we need to plan."

I hung up the phone and started bouncing around my room. Alice showed up 20 minutes later. I pulled out a note book. I gave her a sheet of paper and told her to write down all the stores in Philadelphia and DC. I took another sheet of paper and started writing and itinerary. The FBI agent told me that our plane would leave at noon and land at 5pm.

_8am: leave for airport_

_10am: arrive at airport and check in_

_noon: get on plane_

_5pm: Get off plane_

_6pm: check into hotel_

_7pm: go to dinner_

_10pm: bed_

I had a different list for every day. We were planning on going to Philadelphia first then DC. We were going to hit the Liberty Bell, a place for Edgar Alan Poe, Independence Hall, Society Hill, Smithsonian, Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, Jefferson Memorial, and the White House. I left some time for shopping and mishaps. Alice finished before me. After we were both done we attacked my closet. I finally fell asleep around 8pm.

***********

I ran out of the house and climbed in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. My dad was riding with Carlisle and agents were riding in their own car. We were putting the cars in the long stay car park. I was for some strange reason excited to go shopping in DC. We got to the airport on time and followed my itinerary to a tee. Before I went to bed I got the tracker put on. It felt kind of weird. Every couple had their own hotel room. The agents decided to stay in the same room. The next day I was up bright and early. I ran to the room she shared with Jasper. I found them watching a romantic comedy. I had her do my makeup and hair. It seemed that she liked the new me. The week passed without a hitch. Then the day of my trial came and I did not want to get out of bed. Edward had to take me out of bed and physicaly put me in the shower. When I walked into the court I was scared as hell.


	16. Trial

BPOV

I went and sat in my seat while the Cullen's and my father went and sat in the seats. I was wearing a dress suit. It was mostly black with pink hems. I had on a pink camisole underneath. I had on black flats. I still had the tracker on my ankle. I didn't bother with a lawyer. It's not like I was going to deny that I had killed 21 people. The judge came in about 5 minutes after I sat down. He started off by reading off my charges.

"How do you plead?" He asked.

"Not guilty by reason of self defense."

He called me to the stand and I told him everything. Then my father went up and told his story. They even called Edward up to ask about my mental state. After hours of questioning the judge called for a recess. I left and walked across the street to McDonald's. I had not eaten breakfast this morning because I was too nervous. After lunch we walked back in the court room. I wouldn't let Jasper leave my side because I knew if he did then I would fall apart. When the judge came out I had to take deep breaths to prevent from hyperventilating. He had made his decision and I was scared. Edward and Alice knew but they wouldn't tell anybody. The judge found me guilty.

"Isabella Marie Swan is sentanced to 3 years probation, ankle tracker for 5 years, not allowed to own weapons for 10 years, and is not allowed to leave Forks, Washington for a year." The judge said.

I was just glad I didn't get jail time. When I walked out of the courtroom I wasn't nearly as scared. The FBI agent who had been following us around for a week came up to me.

"Your lucky you didn't get jail time."

"I know but I'm fine with not leaving Forks for a year that means Alice can't drag me shopping."

"Well you already know alot about the tracker so you should be good. When is your flight leaving?"

"Tommorrow morning, Edward knew I would not be able to fly today. I can barely calm down."

"Well I gotta go can we keep in touch?"

"I'm pretty sure you have my phone number."

"Yep I do"

"Alright see ya"

I took Edward's hand and walked out of the court house.

*************************

We pulled up to the house and I could see my friends from school waiting. As soon as I got out of the car Angela ran up to me.

"Oh My God Bella how did you commit 21 murders and get off with just probation?"

"Don't forget my every movement being watched."

She hugged me, "I'm just glad they didn't throw you in jail."

"You are like the 20th person to say that."

"Bella!" My dad called,"Time to make sure you don't slaughter the town of Forks."

"I gotta go but I'll call you."

I ran into the house and saw my dad waiting with a safe.

"Put your weapons in."

I walked up to my room. My dad followed carrying the heavy safe. I pulled the knife out from under my pillow, the pocket knife from my purse, the gun from my nightstand, my spiked shoes, my spike hair pieces, my poison, my bulletproof cami, another gun from under my desk, my chloroform, and the bullets from under my bed.

"Bella why do you have so many things that could easily kill?"

"I became a very dangerous person."

**I don't know whether to end it here or add one more chapter so review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers,

I have decided not to add another chapter.

But I am making a sequel.

I wrote the first chapter but I don't know what the story line is going to be.

So send me ideas and I will post as soon as I can.

I will also get to update my other story _Danger Magnet_ ASAP.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
